


Confessions of a Lovestruck Miqo'te

by abberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Almost Kiss, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: After a misunderstanding is cleared up, Rin can only think of one person - much to his dismay.
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hyiroverse





	Confessions of a Lovestruck Miqo'te

**Author's Note:**

> First fic featuring E'rinha Tia and Rhel'a Nelhah - mine and Sai's additions to the Hyiroverse!

Finding the workshop empty should have delighted him, yet all Rin felt was a somewhat sinking feeling. His tail and ears stood on end as a voice sounded from behind him.

“Can I help you?”

Ah yes, this harpy. Rin inched around to face Geva, who wore a look of annoyance.

“Where’ve you sent your whipping boy today, then?” he quipped, his stomach churning a little at the thought.

“Excuse me!?”

“You know, that Rhel’a.” He shuffled his feet, avoiding eye contact. “Gods know what you see in him.”

A thunderous glare befell the guildmaster’s face and suddenly Rin felt ten times smaller. Bad move. Abort mission.

“…I think there has been a misunderstanding,” she said measuredly. “I am happily married with two children. Rhel’a is _not_ my ‘whipping boy’, and he most certainly is not my husband! Now tell me why you’re here before I cancel all standing orders from your guild!”

Dazed and confused, Rin presented the order form that was now significantly crumpled. The woman’s lips were moving, and he presumed sound was coming out, but those three words continued to ring in his ears. _Not my husband_.

Suddenly, he was snapped back to the present as Geva snatched the form from his hand.

“He’s at his brother’s shop today, you besotted fool.”

“…wait, what?”

“The florists. You’ll find him there. I’ll see to your order.”

“I”- Before he could utter another word, her face hardened once more and a shiver ran cold down his spine. “Uh, right. Thanks.”

He stepped out of the guild into the hazy Gridanian sunshine, and somehow his feet seemed to carry him forward. He was pretty sure he knew the shop. Hells, the amount of times he had been here now… Rin cursed himself as his heart fluttered yet again – an irksome habit it had recently developed.

Too caught up in his own head, he stumbled to a stop as he realised he had arrived at the quaint little shop. He inhaled deeply. The door, lighter than he had anticipated, swung open and he stumbled in, much to his annoyance. There, he was met with two identical pairs of aquamarine eyes and his cheeks all but burned.

“Oh, it’s you,” Rhel’a remarked, wrinkling his delicate nose. “Are the rogues in need of some pretty flowers to put in their hair?”

“I- Uh…” For the first time in his living memory, Rin was lost for words. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s the matter, tough guy?” The Keeper sneered. “Coeurl got your tongue?”

Rage, embarrassment and agony boiled over into his chest. Seeing red, Rin stormed towards Rhel’a, ignoring the brother’s feeble request to mind the plant pots. The taller man was now flush against the shop wall and Rin, inching closer still, _slammed_ his palm mere ilms from his face.

 _“You drive me crazy!”_ he bellowed.

“Ah, I just remembered there’s something I need to do in the back…” The brother scurried off, leaving the two in a heavy silence. Realising just how much his heart was pounding, Rin took another breath, this time shakier.

“You… you drive me crazy, damn it,” he growled. “They say you drive your customers away, but… not me. Why? _WHY!?”_ Rhel’a merely looked at him, eyes alight with shock. Rin gritted his teeth.  
“And then I thought… You and the guildmaster… But you’re not and…” His hand balled up into a fist and he landed a punch on the wall, making the Keeper flinch. “Gods damn it, what am I even doing?”

Rin dared to glance up and spied those plump lips. Something stirred within him. Against every onze of sense he had, he moved closer, ilm by ilm. Their breaths began to intertwine; the sweet scent of honey and herbal tea emanating from Rhel’a sent him dizzy. Head spinning, heart thundering, Rin lingered, longing to savour that sweetness for himself. And yet…

“Forget it.”

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Rin pushed himself away and turned on his heel, bolting out of the shop faster than his own heartbeat.

_“Idiot. You fucking idiot.”_

He would collect the order, take the next airship back to Limsa and tell Jacke he would no longer be the errand boy. Hells, he could quit the guild altogether, catch a boat to the Far East and start a new life, never to be seen again. None of that felt half as daunting as the thought of E’rinha Tia letting himself fall for someone.


End file.
